Christmas love
by acho0bl3ssU
Summary: Well I couldn't wait till Christmas so I made love at around Christmas. Pairings: Y&A P&R H&T M
1. A special cafe

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, which sucks.

If it's **bold **then that thing is happened. For example, if **talking **then the person is talking...

On Christmas Eve, 7 close friends were in a café holding a cup in their hands. They were sitting in a round table in the middle of the café chatting very loudly. There were 3 girls and 4 boys. One of the girls had blonde hair, had a bored face on, and had a cup of coffee. Her name was Anna. The girl sitting next to Anna had blue hair, cheerful looking, and had a cup of eggnog I hate egg nog but since it's Christmas Eve some people are drinking egg nog.. Her name was Pirika. Next to Pirika was a girl who had pink hair, blushing very much, and had an empty cup. Her name was Tamao.

After Tamao were the 4 boys. A blue hair boy sat next to Tamao. His name was Horohoro. He had hot chocolate and ate 3 muffins when they first sat down in the café. After Horohoro sat a tiny boy. His name was Manta. He was the smartest and shortest one in the group. He had a glass of water. The person sitting next to Manta was a boy who had purple hair. His name was Ren. Ren is short tempered and can get mad very easily. He ordered a cup of milk. Next to Ren is Yoh. Yoh is very carefree and is the future to – be fiancé to Anna. He ordered a cup of orange juice.

In the table Ren is trying to kill Horohoro for no apparent reason and is killing Manta also in the process. Everyone laughed at this funny site. Anna smiled a little at this funny site. But the fight ended very quickly because the lady who owned the café threatened to kick them out if they didn't stop. Soon everybody didn't know what else to do.

Pirika: Hey the café is having an appearance?

Horo Horohoro: What? How do you know?

Ren: You baka! Look! They have a tiny stage!

Horo: Oh.

Yoh: Excuse me, waitress. Is there going to be a performance?

Waitress: Oh, no. The stage is just there so, anyone who wants to perform or dedicate something to someone you go on stage.

Yoh: Thank you.

Waitress: No problem. **Walks away**

Tamao: How could you just ask someone without being shy?

Yoh: I don't know.

Manta: Anyone want to go on stage then?

**Silence**

Tamao: Why don't you go Anna?

Anna: What? I don't have talent.

Pirika: Yes you do! Tamao and me heard you singing one time! It was amazing!

Yoh: You heard her singing and didn't tell me?

Anna: **Gives Yoh, Tamao and Pirika an icy glare** Your kidding right?

Ren: I don't think Anna has a talent besides scaring people with her glares and tormenting them.

Horo: I agree.

Anna: Tamao could you smack Horo for me? And Manta can you smack Ren for me?

Manta: What are you crazy! Ren's going to kill me!

Tamao: I'm sorry Anna but I can't.

Anna: Grr.

Pirika: So… Will you sing on stage? Please?

You'll find out Anna's answer on the next chapter! If you people read this, could you please review! Flames welcome…


	2. Yoh and Anna

Pirika: Please?

Tamao: Anna, please?

Anna: You too, Tamao?

Tamao: Yes…

Yoh: Do it for you future to – be fiancé?

Ren: Please! Just do it! Before I murder your friends.

Anna: All right! If I do it will you people be quiet?

Pirika, Tamao and Yoh: **nodding**

Anna: All right…

Anna walked away from the round table to the waitress. "Excuse me, could I dedicate a song to someone special?" Anna asked. "Of course! Just tell the DJ what song to play for you to sing." Anna replied, "Thank you."

Anna walked on stage and walked to the microphone. "Um… hello everyone. I would like to sing a song to that special someone." She walked to the DJ and said Last Christmas by Hilary Duff I like that song so… don't hate be because it's by Hilary Duff. Anna started singing.

_Last Christmas_

_Last Christmas  
__I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day you gave it away  
__This year  
__To save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy  
__I keep my distance  
__But you still catch my eye  
__Tell me baby  
__Do you recognize me?  
__Well  
__It's been a year  
__It doesn't surprise me_

Yoh whispered to Pirika: Wow she has an amazing voice.  
Pirika: Yeah. I know.

_I wrapped it up and sent it  
__With a note saying "I love you"  
__I meant it  
__Now I know what a fool I've been  
__But if you kissed me now  
__I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas  
__I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day you gave it away  
__This year  
__To save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room  
__Friends with tired eyes  
__I'm hiding from you  
__And your soul of ice  
__My god I thought you were  
__Someone to rely on  
__Me?_

_I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
__A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
__A man under cover but you tore me apart  
__Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas  
__I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day you gave it away  
__This year  
__To save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
__A man under cover but you tore me apart  
__Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas  
__I gave you my heart  
__But the very next day you gave it away  
__This year  
__To save me from tears  
__I'll give it to someone special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
__A man under cover but you tore him apart  
__Maybe next year I'll give it to someone  
__I'll give it to someone special._

Everyone applauded for Anna. "Thank you." Anna said into the microphone. Anna started to walk off stage when the waitress called wait to Anna. "You didn't say you dedicated that song to." The waitress said. "Oh." Anna walked back to the stage and said, "I dedicated this song to that boy who I gave my heart away and hasn't broken it yet after all that I have done. Thank you. And I love you. Yoh Asakura." Anna walked off stage.

Yoh got off his seat and ran to Anna. "Anna I love you too." Yoh whispered to Anna's ear. "I wish I could tell the whole world that but I can't." Yoh continued to whisper. Anna whispered back "You don't have to because I know." Yoh said in his normal voice "Look up." He started to grin. Anna looking up and she saw… mistletoe. "Now I can kiss you without getting slapped." He lightly put his lips on Anna's. After they stopped, Anna said," I wouldn't have mind."


	3. Ren and Pirika

Pirika looked Anna's and Yoh's way and saw they were kissing. Pirika felt a little jealous because she didn't have anyone special. She had someone special on her mind but she doubted that he liked her.

Pirika: Awww isn't that sweet?

Ren: Yeah. Whatever.

Tamao: Yes it is.

Ren: I need to go get more milk. **Got up and went to the counter**

Pirika: I'll go with. I need to get more eggnog. **Followed Ren**

(At the counter)

Pirika: Aren't you happy about Anna and Yoh? More eggnog, please. (To the person behind the counter)

Ren: I am… but I wanted to kiss that special girl. More milk. (To the person behind the counter)

Person behind the counter: Well today is your lucky day, boy. Because there's mistletoe on top you guys.

Pirika: Wha—

Ren: **Lightly put his lips on Pirika**

Pirika: You mean it was me?

Ren: Yes. **Blushing lightly**

Person behind the counter: Here's your order.  
Ren & Pirika: Thank you

Pirika: Let's walk back together. **Holding Ren around the waist because Ren is holding their drinks**


	4. Horo and Tamao

Horo looked up from his muffins and saw a disgusting sight. His sister and Ren! He couldn't believe.

Horo: Omigod my sister is holding onto Ren! And Ren is holding his and Pirika's drink!

He was ready to beat Ren up when…

Tamao: Just leave them to be… Come with me outside so we can get some fresh air.

Horo: Alright fine… **Walks outside with Tamao**

Horo: Why did you tell me to walk outside with you? I could have beaten Ren up!

Tamao: That's exactly the reason…

Horo: Oh. Can I have your muffin?

Tamao: I didn't get one.

Horo: That sucks.

Tamao: Look there's mistletoe again.

Horo: **Laughing** Could I kiss you then?

Tamao: I thought you would never ask.

Horo: You seem different.

Tamao: On Christmas, I always act different.

Horo: Oh. **Puts his lips lightly on Tamao's lips**

Tamao: Thanks?

Horo: **Laughing** you're welcome.

Tamao: Let's go back in. It's getting cold.

Horo: Yeah. **Took her hand**


	5. Cheers

Finally, everyone sat down on the round table. Today, 2 new couples were made while one couple had become closer. However, one little boy was lonely. This isn't fair everybody has someone but me thought Manta. Manta was sad. Yoh said, "Don't worry Manta. You'll find someone special." Manta thought bitterly I doubt it.

Manta: Ahha! **Someone spilled hot coffee**

Girl: Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there… no offense

Manta: No problem. No one really does.

Girl: No I really am sorry! For a short person you're adorable.

Manta: **Blushing** Um… Thanks.

Girl: **Kisses him on the cheek**

Manta: What was that for?

Girl: Think of it as, I'm sorry.

Manta: Oh.

Girl: You should get height max. See you around.

"See Manta. You found someone who doesn't care about your height." Yoh said while grinning. "Look at that. Shortie found a girlfriend." Ren teased. "Very funny Ren." Manta said. Manta's friend laughed and congratulated him about his "girlfriend". Manta suddenly thought of something. "I forgot to ask for her name!" His friend laughed and all agreed that he was still an amateur.

The girl came back and said "Oh I forgot. You own me coffee because I spilled most of mine of you. And my name is Kailua." Manta a little surprised answered, "Sure I'll pay for your coffee. Here's the money ($3)." "Thanks. So see you around. Oh yeah! Here's my number." She said and left. "Wow such a smooth talker huh? Shortie?" Horo teased. The girls laughed (including Anna). Manta still shocked from what happened, "Wow I got a girl's number!"

"Well this turned out to a great Christmas huh?" Yoh said. "Yeah!" the 7 friends shouted. "Cheers! To this amazing Christmas." Anna said with a huge smile. "Wow Yoh really can change you!" Pirika said excitedly. "So? Cheers!" Anna shouted again. "Cheers!" the 7 happy friends shouted.

Merry Christmas Everybody whoever read it…


End file.
